World Championship Wrestling
World Championship Wrestling (WCW) war die Konkurrenzliga der World Wrestling Federation (WWF) (heute World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)). Die hoch verschuldete WCW wurde Anfang 2001 von der WWF aufgekauft und existierte bis Ende des Jahres als separate Liga innerhalb der WWF. Danach wurde sie aufgelöst und das Roster größtenteils in die WWF eingegliedert. Der Anfang Nachdem Vince McMahon sich weigerte, die WWF an Ted Turner zu verkaufen, kaufte dieser WCW 1988 vom damaligen NWA-Präsidenten Jim Crockett, welche aus diversen NWA-Regionen bestand. Turner benannte die Liga in "NWA World Championship Wrestling" um. 1993 wurde WCW zu einer separaten Liga, als die NWA die Einführung eines "WCW World Heavyweight Title" nicht anerkannte. WCW wurde jedoch die klare Nummer Zwei hinter McMahons WWF. WCW unter Eric Bischoff Unter dem ehemaligen Kommentator und AWA-Booker Eric Bischoff sollte die WCW rasch Erfolge verbuchen. Bischoff begann 1994 damit, bekannte Stars wie Hulk Hogan und Randy Savage zu verpflichten. Bischoff setzte auf Hogans Popularität und räumte ihm in seinem Vertrag weitreichende Freiheiten ein. Mit Veranstaltungen wie dem "Bash at the Beach 1994", wo der WWF-Superstar Hulk Hogan den NWA-Topdraw Ric Flair beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen überhaupt besiegen konnte, gewann die WCW rasch an Popularität. Trotz des guten Einstands der jungen Liga, wurde WCW den Ansprüchen von Ted Turner nicht gerecht. Die Einschaltquoten und die finanzielle Situation waren relativ schlecht und die WWF noch immer die Nummer Eins in Nord-Amerika. Auch der Top-Draw Hulk Hogan konnte das Interesse der Fans zunächst nicht auf die WCW ziehen. Der Hulkster schaffte es nicht in der WCW, wie von Ted Turner und anderen Offiziellen erhofft, die bereits schwächelnde Hulkamania fortzuführen. Und obwohl man einige Top-Stars wie Ric Flair oder Sting unter Vertrag hatte und Wrestler wie den British Bulldog von der WWF verpflichtete, konnte die Liga nicht mit der Konkurrenz Schritt halten. Die "Monday Night Wars" Der nächste große Schritt von Eric Bischoff war die Einführung einer wöchentlichen Show namens WCW Monday Nitro. Die Wahl des Namens ist kein Zufall, sondern an "Monday Night Raw" angelehnt und vom Wortlaut her nicht von der Konkurrenzsendung zu unterscheiden. Nitro wurde das Aushängeschild der WCW und lief direkt neben der Hauptsendung der WWF, WWF Monday Night Raw welche auf dem USA Network ausgestrahlt wurde. Nitro, welches auf Turners Sender TNT lief, debütierte in der "Mall of America" und schockte mit einem Auftritt von Lex Luger, einem WWF-Wrestler. In der nächsten Woche schlug Nitro Raw in den Einschaltquoten. Des Weiteren ging Eric Bischoff dazu über, in seinen Nitro-live-Sendungen die Ergebnisse der aufgezeichneten RAW-Sendungen bekanntzugeben. Als weitere Maßnahme begann Eric Bischoff in großem Umfang von der Hadcore-Wrestlingliga ECW Leichtgewichtscatcher abzuwerben, um eine Cruiserweight-Division auf zu bauen. Die Einschaltquoten der beiden Konkurrenten lagen für die nächsten Wochen relativ nah beieinander. WCW gegen nWo 1996 zeichnete sich eine Wende in den sog. Montagskriegen (Monday Night Wars) ab. Durch eine Fehde der treuen WCW Superstars gegen das böse nWo-Stable. Die Fehde begann, als Scott Hall (auch bekannt als Razor Ramon), welcher die WWF gerade verlassen hatte, während eines Matches bei WCW Nitro, durch die Zuschauerränge in den Ring kam und WCW "den Krieg erklärte". Ein paar Wochen später stieß auch Kevin Nash (aka Diesel) zu Scott Hall und die beiden attackierten fortan unter dem Namen "The Outsiders"- die Wrestler backstage, bis Lex Luger, Sting und der "Macho Man" Randy Savage sie zu einem Six-Man-Tag-Team-Match herausforderten. Hall und Nash nahmen an, verkündeten aber, ihren dritten Mann erst später enthüllen zu wollen. Beim "Bash at the Beach" kam es zu einem sogenannten Heel-Turn von Hulk Hogan, der über 12 Jahre hindurch das beliebteste Babyface der Wrestlingwelt war, indem er den beiden "Outsiders" beitrat und die Gruppierung als eine '' "neue Weltordnung" '' (New World Order) bezeichnete. Die nWo war mit dem Ziel gegründet, das Wrestling-Business zu übernehmen und die WCW in den Ruin zu treiben. Obwohl nie explizit die WWF erwähnt wurde, entstand der Eindruck, Hall, Nash und spätere Mitglieder wie Syxx (the 1-2-3 Kid) oder Ted DiBiase seien von der Konkurrenzliga geschickt worden, um WCW zu bekämpfen. Mit dieser Story gewann die WCW die Einschaltquoten gegenüber der WWF für sehr lange Zeit (Mitte 1996 bis Anfang 1998). Höhepunkt war die Fehde zwischen nWo-Anführer "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan und WCW-Aushängeschild Sting. Ende 1997 versuchte die nWo sogar, aus "WCW Monday Nitro" ein "nWo Monday Nitro" zu machen. All dies war Teil einer Geschichte, welche sich Paul Orndorff und Terry Taylor zusammen mit Hulk Hogan ausdachten. Eric Bischoff war entgegen anderslautender Gerüchte lediglich für die Verpflichtung neuer Wrestler für WCW zuständig. Des weiteren entwickelte das Kreativteam in seinem Einvernehmen die "Gimmicks". Die Zeit nach der nWo Nach WrestleMania von 1998 gewann die WWF wieder die Oberhand in den Montagskriegen mit der Einleitung der "WWF Attitude"-Ära (es wurden härtere Storylines und weniger unrealisitische Gimmicks entwickelt), und der legendären Fehde zwischen Vince McMahon und Stone Cold Steve Austin. Die WCW versuchte, dem entgegenzuwirken, indem es die nWo in zwei Fraktionen spalten ließ (nWo Hollywood und nWo Wolfpac). Der Erfolg für WCW blieb aber aus. Zwar konnten beide Wrestlingligen Quotenerfolge feiern und dem Wrestling eine nie vorher gekannte Popularität geben, langfristig gesehen war der Niedergang der WCW schon zu dieser Zeit abzusehen. Einige der wenigen Wrestling-Topstars, die WCW selbst aufbrachte, war Bill Goldberg. Man ließ ihn größtenteils gegen wenig bedeutungsvolle Wrestler antreten bis er auf 170 Siege in Folge kam. Seine Kämpfe waren äußerst kurz und waren binnen 15 Sekunden gewonnen. Schließlich reichte seine Popularität so weit, dass er im Juni 1998 den WCW World Heavyweight Title errang. Die damit an ihn gestellten Erwartungen wie z.B. längere und qualitativ bessere Matches zu zeigen, konnte er jedoch nicht erfüllen. Bei einer Großveranstaltung im Dezember 1998 wurde die Siegesserie dann durch Kevin Nash gebrochen, als Scott Hall zu dessen Vorteil Bill Goldberg mit einem Elektroschocker attackierte. Dennoch verlor die WCW weiter an Boden. Zuletzt gewann die Liga Ende 1998 den Montagskrieg. Die WCW verlor zunehmend den Anschluss an die WWF. Hinzu kam das Problem, dass die WCW viele ältere Superstars unter Vertrag hatte, die sich nicht damit einverstanden gaben, auch jüngeren Wrestlern eine Chance zu geben. Während bei der WWF ein Generationenwechsel vollzogen wurde, blockierten dies die Altstars des WCW. Das Interesse an den alternden Superstars nahm ab und die Einschaltquote begann zu sinken. Diesem Trend sollte Einhalt geboten werden, indem man im Herbst 1999 die führenden Chefbooker der WWF, Vince Russo und Ed Ferrara kurzfristig für die WCW verpflichtete. Nach der anfänglichen Euphorie, folgte schnell Ernüchterung, denn Russo und Ferrara machten World Championship Wrestling zu einer schlechten WWF-Kopie. Beide waren jedoch stets der Ansicht, dass man sechs Monate Zeit benötige, bis die Storylines richtig greifen würden. Ihre Misserfolge begründeten sie mit ständigen Einmischungen der sogenannten "Standard & Practices", einer Gruppe, welches auf Familienfreundlichkeit im WCW-Produkt achtete. Die von ihnen gewünschten sechs Monate wurden Russo und Ferrara allerdings nicht gegeben und sie wurden im Januar 2000 von dem neuen WCW-Präsidenten Bill Busch, der im September 1999 für Eric Bischoff gekommen war, entlassen. Neuer Chefbooker wurde Kevin Sullivan, den viele als die schlechteste Alternative ansahen. Die Folge waren viele Wechsel in die WWF (unter anderem von Chris Benoit, einem der größten Talente der WCW) und andere Ligen (beispielsweise Raven, der in die ECW ging). Der Abstieg der WCW Mittlerweile wechselte der WCW Titel monatlich. Im Mai 2000 sogar 5 mal und verlor dabei jeglichen Wert. Für etwas mehr als eine Woche im April 2000 hielt ihn sogar der Schauspieler David Arquette, der über Beziehungen mit Hogan und anderen Offiziellen zu dem Titel kam um den von der WCW produzierten Film Ready to Rumble zu promoten. Nicht nur Leute wie Ric Flair waren über solche und ähnliche Entscheidungen der damaligen Verantwortlichen entsetzt, stand der Titel doch in der Tradition von Wrestlern wie Lou Thesz oder Harley Race. Der Titel konnte also auf eine über 50 jährige Geschichte zurückblicken. Hulk Hogan, der seit seiner Verpflichtung im Jahre 1994 vollkommene Kontrolle über seinen Charakter in der WCW besaß, hatte kontinuierlich eine Lobby innerhalb der Liga aufgebaut und nahm direkten Einfluss auf das Booking. Viele Pro-Wrestler aber auch Fans werfen ihm bis heute einen rücksichtslos selbstsüchtigen Umgang mit seinem Charakter vor. Ihm und seinen Freunden (u.a. Kevin Nash) war es von daher ein leichtes, ein Veto gegen Auftritte in Nitros B-Show WCW "Thunder" einzulegen. Gab es in der damaligen WWF mit Vince McMahon nur einen Verantwortlichen, der das Sagen hatte, so waren es in der WCW ungefähr 10 Leute, mit teilweise viel, teilweise wenig Einfluss, die Entscheidungen über die Unternehmensführung (z.T. Neuverpflichtungen und Entlassungen) trafen. Obwohl sich das Konzept der nWo bereits längst tot gelaufen hatte, wurde das Stable aufgrund der einfallslosen Schreiber immer wieder mit neuen Mitgliedern ins Leben zurückgeholt. Veränderungen mussten her, zumal das Booking von Kevin Sullivan dem Unternehmen nur schadete, da es nicht das Interesse der Fans wecken konnte. Das Frühjahr 2000 hielt eine große Überraschung für die Wrestlingwelt bereit: Vince Russo kehrte am 10. April 2000 an Eric Bischoffs Seite zurück und sollte die herbeigesehnte Wende im Kampf um die Einschaltquote bringen. Nach wenigen Wochen zog sich Bischoff allerdings immer mehr aus dem Geschehen zurück und ließ Russo freien Lauf (gerüchteweise deshalb, weil die Ideen beider nicht miteinander vereinbar gewesen seien). Dies führte zum absoluten Desaster: Russos Geschichten waren undurchsichtig, aus WWF-Zeiten kopiert und viel zu wirr aufgebaut, als das sie das Interesse der Fans weckten. Der Höhepunkt war schließlich erreicht, als es beim Bash At The Beach 2000 um den WCW-Title zwischen Champion Jeff Jarrett und Herausforderer Hulk Hogan ging. Russo hatte eine Titelverteidigung Jarretts vorgesehen, die Hulk Hogan, immer noch mit voller Kontrolle über seinen Charakter, nicht hinnahm. Daher hinterging Russo Hulk Hogan, indem er Jeff Jarrett instruierte, sich unmittelbar nach Beginn des Kampfes wehrlos auf den Boden zu legen. Ein sichtlich verwirrter und aufgebrachter Hogan pinnte Jarrett, nahm das Mikrofon und verkündete: "Wegen Bullshit wie diesem geht es mit dieser Liga abwärts!". Hulk Hogan wurde darauf entlassen und kehrte in die WWF zurück. Das völlige Fehlen einer Autorität hinter den Kulissen ließ Russo auch die Freiheit sich selbst in die Veranstaltungen zu booken und sich im September 2000 für etwas mehr als eine Woche den WCW World Heavyweight Title zu sichern. Die Konsequenz war, dass keine neuen Zuschauer gewonnen werden konnten und die Stammzuschauer erschreckt abschalteten. Der wertlose Titel, das schlechte Booking und die alternden Main-Event-Wrestler sorgten dafür, dass die WCW einem finanziellen Kollaps entgegensteuerte. Im Jahr 2000 wurde ein Verlust von rund 80 Millionen Dollar verzeichnet. Im Zuge der Fusion mit AOL wurde am 10. Januar 2001 der Verkauf der WCW an eine Unternehmensgruppe namens Fusient Media Ventures bekanntgegeben, nachdem es gerade Ende 2000 immer wieder Verkaufsgerüchte gab. Hinter Fusient Media Ventures verbarg sich eine Investorengruppe um Eric Bischoff. In den darauffolgenden Wochen wurde klar, dass die Übernahme jedoch nicht so sicher war wie er anfangs schien. Die Entscheidung fiel Ende Februar bzw. Anfang März als der WCW der Sendeplatz entzogen wurde. So war es für die Investorengruppe sinnlos die WCW zu kaufen. Da man das Finanzdebakel WCW allerdings schnellstmöglich loswerden wollte verkaufte man diese eben an die WWF. Man munkelt dabei, dass die Liga Vince McMahon lediglich 4 Millionen Dollar gekostet hätte. Am 26. März 2001 wurde schließlich die letzte "Monday Nitro"-Ausgabe ausgestrahlt. Im letzten Match besiegte Sting Ric Flair, woraufhin beide ihre "Feindschaft" beendeten, und sich die Hände schüttelten und sich umarmten. Am Ende wurden RAW und Nitro zusammengeschaltet und Shane McMahon verkündete im Zuge einer Storyline, dass nicht sein Vater sondern er die WCW gekauft hätte. Festzuhalten bleibt, dass Wrestling in der Zeit der Montagskriege um die Einschaltquote eine bisher noch nie dagewesene Popularität erreichte und zeitweise über 10 Millionen Menschen aufgrund der teilweise sehr spektakulären Angles entweder RAW oder Nitro einschalteten. Kategorie:Wrestlingverband da:World Championship Wrestling en:World Championship Wrestling es:World Championship Wrestling fi:WCW it:World Championship Wrestling ja:WCW nl:WCW no:World Championship Wrestling pt:World Championship Wrestling tr:WCW Weblinks *Cagematch.de, eine deutsche Wrestling-Fanseite mit WCW Event Archiv